scratch_rippersfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Style
Minecraft Style is a Minecraft parody of PSY's "Gangnam Style", written and produced by CaptainSparklez, and sung by TryHardNinja. It was first uploaded in October of 2012. The song was taken down due to copyright and then reuploaded multiples times throughout its existence, though it is currently up and can be viewed here. Minecraft Style is a major meme in Worse than Mediocre Quality Rips and is the main mashup meme. It was first used in the rip "Level 1 - Don't Ask". It is mostly used in medley rips, only being used by itself on five occasions. It has also been used occasionally in DeccaDuccer rips. Lyrics These are the song's lyrics, taken from the video's description. Diggin' Minecraft Style Minecraft Style Diggin' a hole, just one more time until I score this Strike rich on diamonds, iron, gold and build our decked out fortress All we need is just a bit of luck to not abort this Runnin' low we can't afford this Dungeons under here Just the last time a group of creepers came out over there Blew up a vein of diamonds then chased us all out of there A spider army dropped down from the roof into our hair Ran back to fresh air This ain't your land, you're gonna get banned So you know, hey, When you plan to go, hey When you're diggin', you'd better listen So you know, hey, When they gonna show, hey, Makin' sure you're all prepared before you go Diggin' Minecraft style Minecraft style Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style Minecraft style Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style Ay, sexy piggy Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style Ay, sexy piggy Dig, dig, dig, dig Back on the ground we layin' redstone through the forest To wire our monster traps so all the zombies will ignore us We built this city block by block and we don't welcome tourists But they still come lookin' for us Like a sauna here We built a portal to the nether lava everywhere Zombie pigs and ghasts flyin' all around so tread with care Best you craft some armor and exchange that for the clothes you wear While you're under here Lava flowin', those lakes are glowin' Down below, hey You should probably go, hey But you're ready, your arms are steady, Grab your bow, hey Shoot the fatal blow, hey Run away now 'cause you missed you were too slow Diggin' Minecraft style Minecraft style Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style Minecraft style Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style Ayyyyyyyyyy sexy piggy Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style Ayyyyyyyyyy sexy piggy Dig, dig, dig, dig Dig some more Until you hit the core Diamonds, diamonds baby that's what we're all lookin' for Dig some more Until you hit the core When you find 'em baby then you know it's time to soar Ain't a game we're playin Diggin' Minecraft style Ay sexy piggy Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft style Ay sexy piggy Dig, dig, dig, dig Diggin' Minecraft style Uses Bold signifies a medley rip. Worse than Mediocre Quality Rips *'Level 1 - Don't Ask' *'Left-Hand Remix - Rhythm Heaven Megamix' *'Remix 8 - Rhythm Heaven' *Death by Glamour - Undertale *'It's Everyday Bro (CD Version) - Just Dance 2019' *Basics in Behavior (Blue) - Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning *'Rivers In the Desert - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' *'Remix 9 - Rhythm Heaven Fever' *Disco Descent (1-1 with Shopkeeper) - Crypt of the NecroDancer *'P-R-O-G-R-A-M (Vagrant Counting Song of Retrospection) - Kirby Planet Robobot' *Main Theme (OST Version) - Five Nights at Freddy's *'Rude Buster - Undertale 2' *Beloved Tomboyish Girl - Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *z29ba2t0t1l301e17 - Xenoblade Chronicles X DeccaDuccer *Bad Apple!! (OST Version) - Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story *'Gang-Plank Galleon - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' *Gadget Room (Psi Mix) - Club Penguin: The Icy Finale BiIvaMunner *'Sweet Victory - The Spongebob Squarepants Movie' Category:Jokes Category:Minecraft Style